Trapped
by DeathLang24
Summary: A priestess at the Bevelle temple gets entwined in the works of Yevon, Spira's main government. Slowly she finds that the Maesters leading the people aren't what they seem. Spoilers will come later in the story.


Trapped: Dreams: Chapter One   
  
%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%  
  
The Farplane. No matter how much she called he would never come, that meant he was still alive right? He would be alive somewhere, in Mount Gagazet, to escape publicity, to escape the ordinary. That would be like him.  
  
Or he could live in Zanarkand, the city dead for a thousand years. He would live in the ancient ruins; the dead would be his only company. He would climb through the ruined buildings, searching for hidden treasures of the past. Or maybe he would be in the dome, with Yuunalesca for comfort.  
  
Oh no. that sounded terrible. Kiko shook her head, the bells on her earrings clinking in the movement. It had to be ten years now. It would be foolish to think a man who had disappeared for ten years to be in some ancient rubble, or hiding away in a icy cave. It was wishful thinking, but then again. if he wasn't in the Farplane then where was he?  
  
He might not even be live; he could be walking the world refusing to hear the sweet song of the Farplane as he fixed what he could not fix in life.  
  
The Farplane was beautiful. Billowing cream-colored clouds surrounding the platform. Mourning people seeing the faces of their beloveds as they peered into the clouds. Many were Guado, calling out the names of their loved one's and friends, crying in the sadness of death. It was a bittersweet place, filled with memories of the past.  
  
The sound of the Farplane door opening brought the calm woman back to reality. This was no time to by thinking of such things, god knows there was enough trouble to deal with in Luca, where thousands of people would crowd to see the championship for blitzball, and celebrate their Grand Maesters 50th year in office.  
  
"Ahhh. lovely lovely Kiko. What are you doing here so early in the morning?" It was Seymour Gaudo, the new Maester of Yevon. Not a pleasant person to be around, especially when she was alone in the Farplane. "Awaiting someone that you've called?" he asked smiling. Kiko was silent as she stared into the endless fields of clouds ahead of her. "A lovely rose such as yourself should get rest before this big event. I'm sure you will be up all through out the festivities, no?" he asked smiling cunningly.  
  
Kiko let out a 'hmph' as the Guado chuckled. "I'm sure my husband would not approve of such flirtatious behavior Maester Seymour." She scolded. Seymour's calm expression was stripped from his face as looked down at the fragile woman.  
  
"You remember our deal though?" he asked lacing his fingers around her neck. "If you tell a single soul I spin your life out of control. I'll kill your husband and place him here, where he won't be quiet as near."  
  
Kiko looked down sadly as the man's pink fingernails dug into her pale neck. "Kinoc is strong. He would resist. You cannot kill a great Maester like him that quickly." Kiko waited for courage to grasp her heart, but non- came.  
  
She stood in silence, waiting for the Guado to counter her comment with a sneer about how weak her husband really was. It didn't seem fair. why should such an evil soul be in this great position of Yevon?  
  
"Your husband is nothing but a rat in our game, spoiled by the love of the people." Seymour sneered as he dropped his hands to his side. "You cannot stop me, you're a mere priestess, and I am a Maester, backed by Yevon, our lord."  
  
%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%  
  
A yellow robed round man leaned over in his comfy chair to gasp in the warmth of the fire. His pale hands rubbed together to catch the warmth as he breathed in the smoke. It was a sort of refreshment from a hard day at work, arguing with Seymour, attempting to sway the decisions of Mika. He needed comfort. He needed his wife.  
  
"Kiko!" the rounded man leaned over in his seat to call to his wife. "Kiko, where are you?" he called. He needed comfort. He needed his wife.  
  
"Kiko!" the rounded man leaned over in his seat to call to his wife. "Kiko, where are you?" he called. The man fell back in the chair and rushed to get up. His hands twisted together as he looked around to catch if anyone saw his fall. He was clear, safe from humiliation.  
  
The sound of padded footsteps alerted him. Kiko walked into the room wearing a graceful white kimono with her bell earrings tinkling as she walked. "Is something wrong Kinoc? Did you fall?" she asked dusting him off.  
  
"Of course not!" Kiko looked up at him surprised by his outburst. She smiled and shook her head as she continued to brush the dirt of his shoulders. Kinoc frowned and sat down. "I am fine Kiko. I was wondering where you were though."  
  
Kiko sighed and sat down across form him. "I was getting ready for my trip to Luca for the games" Kiko's bells rung out as her fingers entwined and untwined. That was a lie, not a big one, but a lie just the same. She had finished packing hours ago, before her husband even started to think about his trip home.  
  
Kinoc waited for her to ask him the daily question, ready to babble on and on about his long day at work. Kiko smiled as she released his intentions. "How was your day?" she asked dryly.  
  
Kinoc chuckled. "Oh my day? Well." the man chuckled again, as he gathered his thoughts for his long story.  
  
"Wait." She said. "I wish to tell you something first." Kinoc looked up at her irritated with the interruption but realizing starting a fight with his wife now would not be wise. He gritted his teeth and nodded, urging her to go on. Kiko collected herself and spoke. "Summoner Yuuna, do you know her?" she asked leaning forward.  
  
Kinoc nodded off to the side to think for a bit. "I've heard of her, just became a summoner, no?" he asked leaning forward, interest teaming onto his plain face.  
  
"Well." Kiko gasped in and let out what she was going to say. "I hear she's the daughter of Lord Braska." She said finally. "Do you think that she may know-"  
  
"That's foolish!" Kinoc interjected. Kiko stopped, embarrassed with herself. "This is just a petty obsession, one that I would image you might have dropped by now! It has been ten years Kiko! Don't proceed with trying to find someone who isn't there." He scolded.  
  
Kiko looked down and gripped her kimono. "Well. I thought that." Kiko shook her head in embarrassment. "Never mind. I will retire to my chambers." She said getting up and leaving. Kiko stopped at the doorway. "Your right. It is a petty obsession, I'm sorry for troubling you with it." Kiko started off again into the dark empty depths of the large house.  
  
%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%  
  
"Welcome to the Blitzball championship!" the loudspeaker's exuberant voice rang through all of Luca, even out in the beach if you were near enough you could hear it's sound.  
  
Crowds of people bustled around the area, all anticipating the game. Already devoted fans of the game had lined the stands, ready to watch a good game.  
  
Kiko stood in the balcony with Maester Mika and Maester Seymour. "Lady Kiko, should you not be with your husband who is mourning in the Farplane?" the old Maester asked, not wanting to turn his gaze from the cheering crowd.  
  
"I should, but I have detached myself from such things. It may be the day that Lord Braska defeated Sin, but it doesn't mean I should have to miss such a great event. I will mourn his death later in the week." Kiko said bowing her head. Seymour smiled from his seat next to Grand Maester Mika.  
  
Kiko watched as the water from the arena spun out. It seemed every time she watched the filling of the stadium she found joy in watching it. It was like a show of it's own, the glorious sparkling water shooting up and filling an unseen sphere. Kiko always loved watching the people's bright eyes, glistening with excitement as they drew themselves away from the sorrow of sin. It was truly a fine day.  
  
"Maester Mika, you wouldn't mind if I went off to enjoy the festivities else where, would you? I find I am anxious to meet out new summoner, the daughter of Lord Braska." She said politely bowing to the withered man.  
  
The ancient Maester chuckled in light of Kiko's polite behavior. "Of course you may. You don't have to ask. The Summoner Yuuna is a very polite person, I should hope you enjoy speaking with her, I did." The Maester looked up at Kiko and smiled warmly like a father would to a daughter. "You may leave, but do come back before the game begins. I find my memory is fading and I would need someone there to remind me what in the name of Yevon is going on in this game." Kiko smiled and nodded as she walked briskly out of the small balcony area.  
  
A long flight of stone steps awaited her as she made her way past the backs of the stands above. It seemed as if whatever visitors had come for the game but weren't in the stadium were crowded around the young Lady Yuuna. Kiko smiled as she remembered Braska fighting back questions, and his two guardians hidden away in the shadows, watching and waiting for someone to come and offend him. They were ready to protect their summoner against anything, even the people of Spira.  
  
Kiko shook these memories from her mind and continued past the crowd of people. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a young man with wild blonde hair and creamy aqua eyes. His cloths were. they looked as if they were of another world. His expression was bright, full of intrigue as his allies tried to explain to him the events of the day. He wasn't listening for a second, the boy was too entwined in the pure excitement that rushed around him.  
  
The boy caught her glance and stared at her for a bit. The lady smiled softly and continued on through the crowd.  
  
Kiko spared herself of boredom and looked up at the sky as she walked ahead though the seemingly empty courtyard. The Hymm of the Fayth's gentle tune graced her lips as she stared up at the clouds that were dashed across the clear blue sky. The distracted woman felt the warmth of someone's presence. She looked down just in time to see a man walk straight past her. She sighed and leaned against the railings of the deck, her mind wandering to places far away from Luca and it's glorious games. Suddenly she sat up in shock. She quickly spun around to watch the man disappear into the distance. "Wait!" she cried. Kiko ran as fast as she could, her sandals clicking against the stone ground. "Please wait Sir!"  
  
Kiko stumbled and fell onto the hard pavement. The man stopped and turned around to help her up. "I've made a fool of myself. I'm sorry." Kiko looked up at the man. "You look. like someone I knew. But I suppose you aren't, I'm sorry for bothering you." She said bowing her head. Kiko turned away from the man and walked on with her head hung. "I suppose it is a petty obsession." She said quietly.  
  
"Kiko!" a rough voice called. Kiko turned and watched as the man sped up his pace to catch up with her.  
  
*Oh feeling especially evil today. The cliffhanger sort of ending. Oh god but you can try and guess what happens it's not really that bad! I wonder if anyone actually likes this? Huh. Well anyway if you do comments are appreciated. Mostly nice ones. Yesh nice comments are good. 


End file.
